Day and Night
by Majors Darlin
Summary: Alternate ending to Doomsday, goes AU from there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, BBC owns the characters and part of the story because this is a rewrite of sorts.

A/N: This is how I would have written the end of Doomsday and after that episode. Donna and Martha might make occasional appearances. It's mostly from Rose's POV, but may occasionally be others' POVs. Italics are used for the conversations they have using the mind-link thing.

************************************************************************

I had almost lost my grip on that lever keeping the Void open long enough for the Daleks and Cybermen to get trapped there and almost flew in there myself. Thankfully they all went in and the Void closed a split-second after I actually lost my grip. I went slamming into the wall and hit my head which knocked me out. I woke up in the TARDIS' infirmary a week later according to the Doctor.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember losing my grip on the lever and then slamming into something really hard."

"You slammed into the wall and I had to carry you back here before someone from Torchwood came along and found us. How are you feeling?"

"My head feels like I have the worst hangover in the entire universe."

"Rose I almost lost you. Your heart stopped once. There's something you need to know. Somehow the TARDIS changed you and you now have two hearts. You regenerated too. You now have black hair and green eyes. You're a little bit taller too. Other than that you look the same."

"Are you saying I'm at least part Gallifreyan?"

"Yes. Actually according to all the scans you're a full-fledged Time Lady. You no longer have human DNA."

"Doctor, my head isn't exactly working at full capacity at the moment and you're normally very confusing even when my brain is functioning properly, so I'm very lost. So can you please explain in simple terms what that means?"

"It means you will be able to read others' minds, regenerate, understand and speak Gallifreyan, psychic paper will no longer affect you, you will be able to manipulate psychic paper as well, and you're body temperature is colder than a humans. You have more knowledge as well."

"Wow. Wait, what is that tickling sensation in the back of my head?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"That is your connection to my mind, and really anybody's head that you want to look into," the Doctor replies with that special smile of his. I'm really glad he doesn't know that that smile is nearly heart-stopping. "Heart-stopping smile, huh?"

"You were just reading my mind!" _Well then I hope you hear this, you suck. You really shouldn't look in peoples' minds without their permission. _

He looks at me pouting with those puppy dog eyes of his, "I'm sorry Rose. Please forgive me."

"Ugh. Fine. It's hard to stay mad at you when you look like that."

************************************************************************

The next time I wake up I realize I'm back in my old bed and Theta is not with me. I get up, fix my hair, get dressed, and set off to find him. I don't have to look for long, I don't know if it's because the TARDIS was helping me or if it was the mind connection thing. I find him in the library. "Knock, knock. Can I come in?"

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asks me with a small hopeful smile.

"I've felt worse." I say with a bittersweet smile. _'My head still hurts. It's easier to talk this way. Doesn't hurt as much. Any particular reason why? I've tried to figure it out on my own. But it hurts too much to think about my own brain for very long. I hope that made at least a little bit of sense. Other than that though I feel really good. Almost like I've been at the best spa in the universe. No soreness, no pain, no symptoms other than the headache. No dizziness, no nausea, no fatigue.'_

'_Thinking about something and not having to say it is easier on the brain. And trying to figure something complex out? That is definitely something that's more fun with two. So what do you want to do right now?'_

'_When and where are we at right now?'_

'_We are currently in the Time Vortex itself. We're resting for the moment. All three of us needed to rest. So at the moment that's exactly what we're doing.'_

'_That's good. How long can we stay here?'_

'_We can stay here as long as we want. How long do you want to stay?'_

'_How about two or three more weeks? Think we can handle that?'_

'_I suppose we could.'_

'_Good because I don't feel up to running for my life any time soon. Just out of curiosity, when I was talking out loud earlier, I was speaking Gallifreyan, wasn't I? I could tell it was different but familiar. Does that make any sense?'_

'_We've been speaking Gallifreyan the entire time. The reason it seems familiar is because of the TARDIS and you having been connected to each other and her changing you so that you wouldn't die.'_

'_Thank you, Theta.'_

He just smiles in response. He grabs my waist and holds me to him. We start kissing. I can feel his straining erection against my stomach and I hook my leg around his hip. He grabs my bum and lifts me up and I wrap both legs around him. He pulls away so we can both breathe and tells me those words I've wanted to hear from him for so long.

"Rose Tyler, I love you, so much."

"I love you too Theta. Forever." We start kissing again, this time a little more passionately and hungrily. He licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth and let him explore my mouth. Then I thrust my tongue into his mouth and start to explore. He moans my name as I lick the roof of his mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance. He carries me to his bedroom and lays me down on the bed.

'_Rose are you sure you want this? Because once we do this there is no turning back. We'll truly be together forever. We'll be bonded and be each other's mate. This is stronger than a human marriage. That also means whenever one of us regenerates the other one will as well. But if one of us dies and doesn't regenerate the other would die as well. So that neither of us would be without the other.'_

'_Yes. This is what I want.'_

'_We wouldn't be able to hide anything from the other. Ever. So how long are you gonna stay with me?'_

'_I'll stay with you forever.'_

'_Forever.'_

"Ok. Come here." We start kissing again, separating our mouths just long enough to remove our shirts and breathe. He runs his hands all over me. He moves his lips down to my neck and starts nibbling and sucking on my flesh while helping me take off the rest of our clothes. "Doctor. Oh that feels so good." He kisses my collarbones and moves down to my breasts. He licks around my nipple, never touching it. He teases it until it's hard enough to cut diamonds. He then sucks it into his mouth, biting, nibbling, licking, and sucking on it, sending tremors running through my entire body. "Theta. Please… I need…to feel…you. I need you…inside of me. Please." I say breathlessly. He enters me and it feels like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. He strokes my cheek with his hand.

We begin moving together, setting our own rhythm. We start out slow trying to control our passion, but soon both of us are moving faster. Both of us cry out the other's name as we come, flying off the cliff. _'Wow.'_

'_Yeah.'_

Our breathing evens out, falling into the same rhythm, and we fall asleep curled up together, bodies intertwined.

************************************************************************

'_Good morning, Theta.'_

'_Indeed it is, Rose. Are you hungry or do you just want to stay here for a while?'_

'_I'm rather comfortable right now. I think we should stay in bed. I don't really feel hungry anyway. I know it might seem weird but whenever I can hear both of your heartbeats I feel safer somehow. You're chest is a very comfortable pillow. It smells good too.'_

'_I love you, my Rose. And I don't thinks any of that's weird at all. Although if you don't stop running your fingernails all over me, there will be severe consequences. Oh Rassilion, we might not be getting out of bed for a very long time.' _

I climb on top of him and straddle his waist. He rolls us over so that he's on top of me and pushes into my core. "Theta! Oh that felt so good." He slowly thrusts in and out of me creating a delicious friction. He angles his hips at the end of every thrust in hitting my sweet spot. We continue to kiss, and I suck on his tongue caressing it with mine, and making him either moan or purr. I'm not entirely sure which it is. With one last powerful thrust we are both flying over the edge together.

"Rose, I know this probably isn't the most romantic way to ask you. You know I don't do domestic, but being with you has made me realize that maybe I just hadn't found the right one for me. So with that being said, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Yes, as in you will marry me?"

"Yes. Theta I would love to marry you. The way you proposed was really romantic, at least in my eyes it was." I gently brush my lips against his. _'Ready for another round, my Theta?'_

'_Yes. I love when you call me that.'_

'_You mean Theta or my Theta?'_

'_The second one. It feels right. I'm yours. Only yours. Forever.'_

'_It does feel right. I'm yours too. Only yours. Forever.'_

A/N: That's chapter one. Let me know if I should continue posting. I've already written the next chapter and I'm working on the third chapter. There are something's that have been changed. In this story the Doctor didn't have a wife or any children before he met Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER for ENTIRE STORY: Characters not mine, most of the plot is mine however there will be some places and minor plots from the show.

************************************************************************

Chapter 2

The next few weeks flew by. We decided to keep the TARDIS at mum's old place while we were all recuperating. While we were there I started noticing that something was off. I would get dizzy when I tried to get out of bed, I was having trouble keeping any food down, and I was having headaches pretty much constantly. I tried to hide all of this from Theta, but he was still able to tell something was up.

"Rose would you please let me at least test your blood to see if something is wrong?"

"Fine." He takes my blood and runs a few tests on it. We anxiously wait for the results. When he sees the results he looks at me and says, "Rose we're gonna be parents."

I look at him and ask, "How are we gonna raise a child with our lifestyles and Mum, Pete, and Mickey in the parallel dimension? Especially when he or she starts to walk. Can you tell if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Calm down, sweetheart. We'll figure something out. And yes I can tell. We need to do an ultrasound."

"Theta, I'm trying to stay calm, but I'm pregnant. I don't know much about Gallifreyan pregnancy hormones, but the 'symptoms seem to be similar to human pregnancy. And those hormones cause mood swings. Why don't we go ahead and do the ultrasound now."

"Ok."

We do the ultrasound and find out we're having twins. "Oh great, that's even better than just one. Especially since it's one boy and one girl. We are gonna have our hands full. Do you think we'll be able to do this?"

"Yes."

We then hear someone knocking on the door of the TARDIS. We run to the door and open it to reveal…

A/N I'm gonna leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I have very good reasons for that. 1. I have bronchitis and that's causing me to cough practically non-stop. 2. My Dr. put me on Robitusson with Codeine, which makes me even more tired than the lack of sleep I've been experiencing b/c of my coughing. 3. I kinda wanted to have a cliffhanger for at least one of the stories I'm updating today. And 4. I'm having trouble thinking straight, b/c of the meds, the lack of sleep, the dizziness thanks to hitting my head on several surfaces b/c of the coughing that shakes my body, and the headache I've got. I'll try to post two chapters today. One from this story and one from No Regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_We then hear someone knocking on the door of the TARDIS. We run to the door and open it to reveal…_

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to drop some friends off at their home and decided to see what you two were doing here. How's Rose? Where is Rose?"

"Rose is fine and right here. We've been resting. We have some pretty big news."

"Rose, what happened? You look…good. Different but good. I have some big news too. Why don't you two come out here?"

"Ok." We step out and see three people we never thought we'd see again. "Mum, Pete, Mickey, what are you doing here? We thought you guys were trapped in the parallel dimension."

"Rose? You look different. Doctor, what the hell did you do to my daughter?" Slap!

"Ow! What was that for? And I didn't do anything to her."

I clear my throat pointedly and Theta says sheepishly, "Well, I'm not the one who changed her to being a Gallifreyan."

I try not to laugh at that but end up laughing anyway. I laugh so hard my stomach starts to hurt. "You shouldn't have made me laugh that hard, because now my stomach's hurting. Ow." When Theta looks at me and asks _'Are you ok?' _

'_I don't think your children liked that too much. Either that or they're really excited because I just got a pretty powerful kick or something from one of them.' _

'_Sorry sweetie.' 'It's ok. You can make it up to me later tonight.'_

Jack starts laughing right after I think that, but I brush it off.

"You two wanna clue us in on what exactly you were doing just then?" Mum says.

"We were having a conversation in our heads. It comes in handy when we don't want others to know everything we're saying."

"Ok. Rose what was with you grabbing you're stomach and saying ow?" Mum asked.

'_Should we go ahead and tell them or do we just say it's nothing?'_

'_I'm not sure. How hard do you think Jackie's gonna hit me for knocking you up?'_

'_Do you have to say it like that? I'm just glad no one else can hear us.'_

'_That's not entirely true.' _

' _What?! Who can hear us?'_

'_Jack can hear us.'_

'_Jack can you come over here for a second?'_

Jack walks over and I slap him and Theta on their cheeks.

"Ow!" They both say at the same time.

"Sorry Rose."

"You should have told me. But I guess I can forgive you. Just promise you won't keep any secrets from me ever again."

"I'm not sorry." Jacks struggles to say while he's laughing.

"Do you really want to make me mad, Jack?"

"Sorry Rosie."

"That's better."

"Someone wanna clue us humans in on what all of that was?"

"Jack can hear our thoughts."

"Are you gonna answer my question any time soon?"

"You might want to sit down." After everybody takes a seat, I open my mouth to talk then I pass out.

'_Are you ok, love? I need you to wake up.'_

'_I'm fine. Why does my head hurt?'_

'_where exactly does it hurt?'_

'_The back of my head.'_

'_You fell and hit the floor before I could grab you. Sorry, Rose.'_

'_It's fine. Just make sure it doesn't happen again.'_ "Ugh. Well, that was fun." I say very sarcastically. "Someone wanna help me stand up?"

"I don't think that's the best idea, Rose. I'll carry you to the Med-bay."

"_Fine. Just please be careful and don't let me hit anything on the way there. My head feels bad enough as it is."_

"_You know I would never intentionally let you get hurt."_

"_Yes but you aren't always careful." 'And we don't want these two getting hurt.'_

'_I know. I promise I'll be more careful. And anyway haven't I been more careful with you since doomsday?'_

'_Hmm. Let's think about what's happened just today for a minute. Who ended up on the floor when her husband should've caught her before she hit the ground? And who laughed so hard that her stomach started hurting and had the baby kick her right after she finally stopped laughing?' _

'_She's got a point there Doc.'_

'_Did anybody ask your opinion, Jack?'_

'_Jack it's ok. I've got this. But please stop listening to our conversations all the time. Thank you for sticking up for me though.'_

'_No problem sis.'_

"Do you guys mind not doing that so much?"

"Sorry guys. We tend to do that pretty much constantly when we're talking to each other."

"Ok. Are you gonna answer your Mum's question anytime soon?"

"We should let her rest for now. Too much stress isn't good for her."

'_Or the babies, right?'_

'_Jack shut up!' We say at the same time._

Jack starts laughing at that. "You guys are really funny when you think like that at the same time."

"What did they say?"

"They told me to shut up at the same exact time. Actually they yelled that."

"Why?"

"Because I thought something that they didn't want me to I guess."

'_Jack if you don't shut up, I will rip your balls off and staple them to your head'_

'_You'll do what? The TARDIS didn't translate that, so I'm guessing it wasn't something very nice.'_

'_Should I tell him what I said?'_

'_Please do, I want to see what his reaction to that is.'_

'_You're mean, you know?'_

'_You're the one who thought it sweetie, not me.'_

'_Wipe that smirk off your face unless you want a Tyler woman slap. And a pregnant one at that.'_

Theta gives me that look that he knows I can't resist.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Giving me that look."

"Forgive me?"

"Yes."

'_Jack, I said I'll rip your balls off and staple them to your forehead in Gallifreyan.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay, sis." _'You're scary when you're pregnant."_

'_Sorry.'_

'_It's cool.'_

'_Rose, we should probably go ahead and tell them.'_

'_Ok. I'll tell them that I'm pregnant, if you'll tell them we're engaged.'_

'_Ok.' _"Everybody. Rose and I are engaged."

"Rose, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes mom. And Mickey don't say anything."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Yes you were. I could hear your thoughts."

"You shouldn't have been listening to my thoughts."

"It's kinda hard not to when you're yelling them. We also have other big news. I'm pregnant."

Mum slaps the Doctor really hard after I say that. "Mum! Don't slap my fiancé anymore!"

"I will slap my future son-in-law if I think it's necessary. Yes, for knocking you up he deserves a slap and for giving me a grandchild he deserves a hug."

"Did you have to say the first part like that? And also we're having twins, one boy and one girl."

"I was making a point sweetie. How do you know all of that?"

"The ultrasound showed us the twins and the doctor and I have a slight mental connection to them. It's still just sensations mostly. One of them kicked me earlier when I was laughing really hard. That's why I said ow." _'Our daughter has a powerful kick and is craving a strawberry milkshake. Our son wants chips.'_

'_I'll go get them and take Mickey with me. This is more a family thing, sis.'_

'_You are family Jack.'_

'_Yeah but you four need to talk without Mickey here to interfere and I don't really need to be here either.'_

'_Ok. Salt and Vinegar on the chips, please. I'll call if one of us changes our minds.'_

"Mickey, you and I are gonna go get Rose chips and a milkshake."

They go and leave us here to deal with Mum and Pete. "Pete do you have anything you want to say?"

"Doctor if you hurt her I'll hurt you. Take care of her and the twins. Other than that, I don't have anything to say really."

"Mum what about you?"

"Doctor, don't hurt her. And visit here a little bit more often. Oh yeah there's someone you guys might want to meet. Let's head to Torchwood in Cardiff after Jack and Mickey get back."

Jack and Mickey come back and we take the TARDIS to Cardiff. We get there and Jack introduces us to his friends. He takes us into his office.

"Everybody, this is Dawn. She's from an alternate universe. She's supposed to be something called The Key. She's the one who got everybody here. Dawn, these are the people I was telling you about."

'_This is the Doctor. That's Rose. The other blonde woman is Jackie, Rose's mum. Pete is her dad. Mickey is the black one. Doctor, Rose, Dawn doesn't have much human DNA. Her blood is very interesting. She's also able to read my mind as well as everyone else's.'_

'_Dawn do you mind if I scan you with my sonic screwdriver.'_

'_Sure.'_

The Doctor scans her. "That's very interesting. Can everybody but Dawn, Rose, and Jack leave the room?" They leave and the Doctor says to Dawn, "You're part Gallifreyan."

'_So she's like us? Cool. But why doesn't she known that already?'_

'_She's used a Chameleon Arch. It's something that disguises us. It makes us seem like humans to almost everyone. Sonic screwdrivers can detect those when they're being used.'_

'_So is she human?'_

'_Technically speaking, mostly yes. Only one of her hearts is working, she doesn't have her real memories, she has memories that are false, she is still able to read people's minds, psychic paper still affects her, she doesn't speak or understand Gallifreyan, she is able to recognize it, her body temperature is slightly lower than a human's but higher than our normal temperature. She would be able to regenerate, but it would negate the effects of the Chameleon Arch.'_

'_Doctor? What is this thing? I brought it with me because something told me I should bring it.'_

'_That's something called a Chameleon Circuit. Rose, the TARDIS will be able to use this and you will be able to see how it disguises itself for yourself. Dawn, Rose, Jack do you guys want to go back to the TARDIS and fix her up?'_

'_Let's go fix her.' _

We go and fix the TARDIS. We let the TARDIS fuel up and then Dawn, Jack, the Doctor, and I head off for more adventures. We go to the cruise ship, Titanic. This one is from some planet. We have to deal with these 'angels' that are on the ship. We also go to this planet that has two groups fighting. They've been fighting for generations. While we're there, the Doctor has some DNA taken from him and gains a daughter. When both sides agree to a truce. One of the guys shoots the Doctor, but it only clips his shoulder. Jenny comes with us.

A/N: I'm ending the chapter there. The next chapter will contain a lemon. Please review.


End file.
